


Invader Zim- Tak's Story

by Adagal



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fanfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: A story about Tak's origins and how she became the way she is. And because I have nothing better to do





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to life, Irken child. Report for duty."

The first thing an Irken smeet ever hears, their first command given to them. Almost on impulse, the child wandered to the mechanical arm that hatched her, and latched onto its claw with her tiny hands. 

Not able to speak, she tried to climb up and hug the cold metal object, only to be picked up by the object seconds later, and be pushed down a chute into an odd looking chair.

"You are two minutes old, little smeet. Prepare to be filled with all Irken knowledge."

The smeet giggled some more until an energy went into her PAK, she jerked and spazzed like she was having a seizure. When it was over, her head tipped down a bit, then quickly jerked back up.

"You have been given a name, identify yourself," the machine commanded.

The smeet stood up in the chair.

"I am Tak!" she declared. And almost instantly after, she gagged, turned around, and puked behind the chair.

"Ugh, and that was not a fun experience," she moaned. 

After a few seconds, a hand pushed her out of the chair and down another slide. She smiled a little and giggled, but not as much as last time. When she landed this time, she landed face first, eventually puking again.

When she got up, she felt slightly woozy, with bits of puke on her face. Walking away and wiping her face, she noticed another Irken smeet was right next to her.

"You done yet Tak?" it snapped.

"What?" Tak asked, jumping back a little. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Nad," the smeet replied, "And I know all kinds of things about you."

"That doesn't answer my question," Tak said, still somewhat startled. She closed her eyes and stretched, getting bit of a headache in the process, but when her eyes opened again, Nad was gone.

"Hello? Nad?" Tak called out. But there was no answer.

Slightly weirded out now, Tak wandered over to a big doorway, where she tripped in. The room she landed in was full of other smeets, some tall, some small. Among them was a taller, seemingly older Irken, with fierce green eyes. Aside him was a slightly younger looking one, who had glassy fuchsia eyes, and seemed more jittery.

"Follow me," the stricter one said, snatching the female's first and dragging her along. All the smeets followed them, Tak trailing behind.

The female leader looked behind her, noticing a small smeet dragging itself behind the group. Wrenching away from her boss' grip, she passed around the group to the child in back.

"Hey, um, I think you probably already notice, but-" the lady started. But Tak didn't listen. She just sorta kept walking. The lady tried to follow the smeet, but it wasn't much use. Eventually, the lady picked up Tak and carried her to the front of the group.

"There we are," the lady said, plopping Tak down. But Tak still didn't seem to notice, she just looked somewhat dazed off. The woman was grabbed once more by the meaner looking Irken, and was pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" Nad asked. The sound of his voice made Tak jump a bit.

"How did you get here?" Tak snapped at him. Nad didn't really seem to care, just walked along with the smeet.

Everyone kept walking for a while longer until they reached a big doorway. The older looking Irken put his hand on a recognition plate, and the door opened to a big room, filled with tubes and holo-visors.

"Alright," the older Irken started. "from here on, this is where you train. This is where you sleep. This is where you live until you are deemed worthy enough! My assistant will help you get prepared for your sessions."

The Irken gestured toward the woman who helped Tak earlier. She seemed more anxious than ever. 

"I'll be back in an hour to heck on everything." In a quick motion, he pulled the lady by the collar and whispered, "And if these runts aren't completing at least three sessions, you're out!"

"Dismissed!" As soon as those words were spoken and the man left, the lady rushed to the visors and tubes, and gestured for the smeets to step in. Confused and somewhat nervous, the smeets all stepped towards the tubes and visors to put them on and start their sessions.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the course of many years, Tak grew alongside Nad, doing well in training, and eventually starting training to be an Elite. However, first was preliminary exams. The Control Brains would overlook the trainee and determine if they were able to start training at Academy.

Tak paced the broom closet nervously. She wore a deep blue tunic, with the standard issue black leggings and boots, as all starting trainees wore.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Tak asked her friend. "We have to don't we?"

"Absolutely," Nad replied. "Stay calm. You'll be fine Tak."

Tak took a deep breath and regained her composure. She wasn't about to blow her exam, not if she wanted to become an Elite one day.

"Now you go right inside," Nad reassured. "We'll see whether or not you make it out alive."

Tak slowly walked toward the door, turning back to face her friend. "You're not coming in with me?" Nad shook his head.

"Not really my interest. You'll do great, trust me."

"Well then, what will you be doing Nad?" 

No reply. The two just sat in silence for a while until Nad spoke up. "I don't think it matters. You're leaving me anyway. There's nothing that they're going to let me do."

A loud noise followed Nad's words. It was like a horn, but screechier.

"That's the sound. They're waiting for you Tak."

Tak rushed over and gave Nad a final hug. Maybe he couldn't go because of the weight requirements. He always was underweight. What would that mean for him though? He was decent height, possibly more than enough to make up for weight.

"Tak? You need to go, remember?"

Tak quickly pulled herself away from Nad, brushing her outfit. She turned around, and walked out the closet door, without her friend from smeethood.

She ran to the big twisting line, full of starting trainees and took her place. The line in front of her was huge, hundreds of Irkens, maybe thousands, all lined up for this occasion. This was gonna take a while, Tak could tell.

Forever seemed to pass until it was finally Tak's turn to be examined. She brushed off her outfit one final time when the guard at the front allowed her inside.

The room Tak stepped into was ginormous. The walkway she was on led to the middle, where a platform sat. In front of the platform, many feet away, were two control brains. Tak had never seen them before, only heard about them through older Irkens passing by her and Nad. Slowly, she walked to the big, circular platform. Nervously, she stepped on, sending the platform up even closer to the control brains. One by one, the control brains spoke.

"Ah, yes. She arrives."

"We shall see if she is ready, no?"

A tube snaked out from one of the brains, inserting itself into Tak's pak. The tube lifted Tak off the ground as the brains' eyes flooded with the information. After a few seconds, a red light flashed throughout the room.

"Strange," one brain said.

"Very strange," said the other.

"This does explain a bit however."

Tak was confused and worried. What were they talking about? What was wrong with her? Was she going to die?

"So what shall we do?"

Possibly in response, an electric spark shocked Tak, knocking her unconscious.

"Yes," said the brains in unison. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far, thank you so much! I promise, the story picks up a little more later on. Thank you again for sticking with this story ^^


End file.
